1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the filed of traffic control devices such as signals and signs. In particular, the invention relates to a transmitter for such devices that can transmit identification and location information and possible state and/or status information for the device. The invention also relates to receiver, relay and display systems for the information.
2. Description of the Related Art
As populations become more urbanized, the number and types of traffic control devices such as signals and signs increases. In more rural areas, the traffic control devices can be spread over a wide area. In both cases, significant effort is often required simply to survey the traffic control devices to make sure that they have not been knocked down, blown over, improperly relocated or moved, or the like.
In addition, conventional traffic control devices rely completely on visual recognition by a driver. Sometimes, the devices can be obscured, for example by trees or fog. Other times, the number of devices can be confusing, especially to inexperienced drivers.
Knocked down, blown over, improperly relocated or moved, and obscured traffic control devices are ineffective. These circumstances can lead to accidents, possibly resulting in severe injury and even death. Accordingly, a solution to these problems is needed.